


What dreams are made of

by MissEms



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEms/pseuds/MissEms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a nightmare. Phil hears him. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What dreams are made of

Dan woke up with a start, shouting out Phil's name. He was trembling, tears streaming freely down his face and his body sticky with sweat. Dan had had nightmares before, sure, but they were usually just about demons or slender man. Things that he could reason away when he woke up. Never before had a nightmare been this horrible and gut wrenching. Never before had he had one about losing his best friend. He curled into a ball, hoping that his screaming hadn't woken the older man in the room next door.

No matter how hard he tried, Dan couldn't  stop seeing the images of Phil's death flash before his eyes, his nightmare flashing over and over again in his head. Shaking his head, he buried his face in his pillow, letting out a loud sob. He needed to calm down before he woke Phil, but he couldn't seem to stop crying. He felt traumatized. 

A soft, familiar voice from the doorway suddenly startled him. "Dan?" Phil's asked softly. "What's wrong?" He stepped into Dan's bedroom hesitantly. "And don't say nothing. I heard you yelling a minute ago."

 Dan frantically wiped at his eyes and tried to compose himself before responding. "It's stupid. Just a stupid nightmare-" he choked out before another sob stopped him from speaking. _Damnit._

 Phil frowned and made his way to Dan, sitting beside him on the bed. "It's not stupid if you're this upset about it," Phil said quietly, opening his arms as an invitation for Dan.

Dan sat up a little and pressed himself into Phil's embrace, burying his face in the older man's shirt. He was still trembling, but felt better now that Phil was here. "It was terrible, Phil," he cried into his chest. "But, but you're okay," Dan whimpered, literally clinging to his friend. He felt like such a baby, needing reassurance that Phil was really okay, but he couldn't help it. It had seemed so real.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm worried about _you_ , Dan," Phil replied, worry evident in his voice. "Maybe talking about it will help," he suggested, running his hand up and down Dan's back. 

Dan sniffled and shook his head. "Phil, it was- I cant. It was too horrible," he sobbed. "You'll think I'm stupid."

"Dan, you can tell me anything. I know it's not stupid okay?" Phil whispered. His hand ran circles across Dan's back while the other found it's way to the mass of Dan's curly hair that was pressed against Phil's chest.

Dan took a shaky breath. "There was this man, a-and he was chasing," he couldn't piece together a proper sentence. "You were d- dead, Phil. And I couldn't, I couldn't even save you from him," he trembled, gripping Phil's shirt tightly. "What he did to you, and I- I had to see it so many times, and-" he couldn't keep talking. He knew Phil understood.

 "Oh Dan," Phil whispered. "Hey, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon okay? I promise." He pulled Dan a little closer. 

 "I know that. That's why I feel like I'm being so stupid. It just seemed so real. And you were gone and I was alone-" Dan said quietly. "You're my whole world Phil, and you were gone," he whispered. "I can't- I can't lose you." His voice cracked on the last word and he tried to press himself even closer to Phil. 

"Shh, it's okay. We don't have to worry about that for a long time. I'm right here and I have no intention of leaving okay?" Phil soothed. 

Dan nodded but didn't speak for a while, as Phil ran his fingers through the you get boy's hair and and continued to whispered comforting things to him. "It was only a dream, Bear."

More tears began spilling and the mention of his old nickname. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Dan asked. "You- you don't have to, I just-"

"Of course I will," Phil whispered. He loosened his grip on the younger man so he could lay down, before gathering Dan back into his arms. 

Dan smiled gratefully into Phil's shirt and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "I love you," he murmured. 

Phil whispered back, "I love you too. Now get some sleep okay?" Dan nodded sleepily and Phil waited until Dan was fully asleep before allowing himself to drift off as well. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
